Tú eras para mí
by maria-pamela
Summary: Después de las decepciones que tuve, me di cuenta que la vida siempre te regala otra oportunidad y es cuestión de que la sepas aprovechar...


TÚ ERAS PARA MÍ

_"Han pasado ya varios años desde que me dejaste, la vida ha sido dura, pero me las ingenié para salir adelante…Creí que eras la persona indicada para mí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no fue así, no te miento al decirte que te amé, pero me dí cuenta que las cosas no suceden porque sí, paso el tiempo y comprendí que simplemente no eras para mí._

_Desde aquel día me volví una persona fría, pero con una meta: terminar mi carrera, y escapar de los recuerdos que aún permanecían en mí, oculte mi tristeza bajo un antifaz de seriedad y frialdad._

_Cierto día Sango me insistió para salir a caminar, hace mucho que no salía, mantenía mi mente ocupada entre el estudio y el trabajo, pero no todo en la vida es estudio, después de todo lo único que quería era poder sacarte de mi mente, además que no tenía nada de malo salir con mi amiga, así que acepte salir con ella. El frío era realmente tan intenso, pero la nieve, las luces de la ciudad y todo hacían un conjunto perfecto para hacer de Tokio un bello lugar, en ese instante comprendí y entendí que nada ganaba mostrando una faceta que no era parte de mi personalidad, aislándome de todo, la vida era hermosa, y todo lo que hay en ella también lo era, dependía de uno mismo hacer de un mal momento, un momento bello, Sango me saco de mis pensamientos con unas palabras que quedaron hasta el día de hoy grabadas en mí con un significado especial "__**Si la vida te da mil razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una para sonreír**__", con una sonrisa decidí retomar a la Kagome que antes fuí._

_En verdad hacia frío y Sango me dio la idea de tomar un café en un lugar que ella iba con frecuencia junto a su novio, Miroku, un muchacho amable, con unas mañas algo extrañas, pero no cabe duda que el amor todo lo puede, hasta al punto de hacer cambiar ciertas manías de algunos jajajaja, así acepte y fuimos, pero realmente solo quería un café, pues no tenía ganas de comer nada más además que por el frío se ameritaba tomar algo caliente, fuimos a hacer nuestro pedido y al momento de recoger e ir rumbo a nuestra mesa tropiezo con un muchacho, en ese momento fué que todo empezó"._

Alguien me abrazo por la espalda - **Amor ya terminas** - dijiste con esa tan varonil e intensa que tienes, que me hace estremecer – **Solo me falta poco** - dije volteándome para mirarte a los ojos, esos que me encantan y nunca me cansaría de mirarlos – **No demores** – dijiste dándome un beso, un beso de esos que provocan continuarlos.

_"La manera en que todo comenzó fue algo peculiar, me enfade cuando hiciste que mi café cayera, y me enfade más cuando ni disculpas pediste y encima me insultaste diciéndome que era una tonta y que tenga más cuidado, eso sí que fue el colmo de los colmos, y encima saliste sin preocupación alguna. _

_Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel incidente, mi vida siguió sin novedad alguna, hasta que cierto día saliendo de la universidad quise tomar otro camino para ir a casa, después de todo lo monótono cansa, doblando la esquina vuelvo a tropezar y para mi mala suerte fue con la misma persona del café, me miraste burlonamente y te disponías a ir, cuando te dije, bueno prácticamente te grite colérica, __**eres un tonto al menos ten la delicadeza de ayudarme a recoger mis libros**__, te sonreíste dando la vuelta, y me miraste, tenias unos ojos realmente hermosos, pero eso no era suficiente para pasar por alto este incidente, __**yo no ayudo a recoger nada a las chicas tontas como tú**__ fue tu escueta respuesta, realmente me enoje y te enfrente, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer esa clase de espectáculos, y menos en la calle pero estaba realmente furiosa. Luego de tanto discutir terminaste recogiendo mis libros, cuando estaba a punto de irme dijiste algo que me causo gracia, dijiste que me invitabas el café que echaste a perder la otra vez, realmente estaba sorprendida pero trate de disimular mi asombro diciendo que no aceptaba un café de un chico tonto, y me fui, al voltear para tomar mi rumbo me sonreí, vaya las cosas que pueden suceder en tan solo un momento._

_Al día siguiente saliendo de mi universidad te vi parado fuera dando la impresión que esperabas a alguien, pase de largo y sentí alguien caminando a mi lado, voltíe y para mi sorpresa eras tú, __**nadie rechaza una invitación mía**__, tus palabras salieron de una manera muy soberbia, y la verdad fue que no me gusto para nada, simplemente sonreí, entonces convénceme de que acepte tu invitación y seguí mi camino._

_Poco a poco te veía más seguido en la puerta de mi universidad, y eso se volvió algo usual en ti, me acostumbre a que me esperes y salíamos siempre que me recogías, nos divertíamos juntos, con ese paso nos hicimos amigos y después algo más, después de todo Inuyasha ya no vivía más en mí"._

**Ahora entiendo porque las cosas no suceden porque sí, tú eras el indicado para mí y soy felíz a tu lado** –cerré mi diario, me dispuse ir a nuestra habitación, cuando llegué estabas echado en la cama mirando la televisión, sonreí al verte así y camine hacia ti de la manera sensual, me miraste con esos ojos llenos de amor mezclado con lujuria, atine lo que vendría, me acerque a ti sin perder ningún detalle de tu rostro, me besaste de una manera tan apasionada - **Sesshomaru** – me miraste extrañado por interrumpir aquel beso, normalmente yo no hacia eso, solía seguir nuestros juegos hasta el final – **Quiero que sepas que no te amo en pasado, que no te amo en presente, ni te amo en futuro, te amo sin tiempo porque lo que siento por tí es algo eterno** –dije mirándote a los ojos- **te doy las gracias por darme una razón más para vivir, por tu amor, gracias por darme 1 año de feliz matrimonio y gracias por darme este precioso bebe **– dije tocándome el vientre, estaba embarazada, tenia 6 semanas y ese bebé era el fruto de nuestro amor, ese lazo nos mantenía mas unidos – **Gracias a ti Kagome, gracias simplemente por existir, te amo** –dándome un beso y tocando mi vientre de la manera más tierna y dulce– **Sabes ese día que te conocí en aquel lugar yo….-** me interrumpiste diciéndome –**Ese día que te conocí estaba de mal humor, pero me toco la suerte de conocerte, no de la manera más romántica, pero si de una manera poco usual, me gustaste desde que te vi, y si el destino te puso en mi camino por segunda vez, esa vez cuando tropezamos y se cayeron tus libros, para mí eso significaba algo, era una señal y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocerte, llegue a saber donde estudiabas porque cuando te entregué tus libros llegué a quedarme con tu carné, y es así como fue que te llegue a conquistar, **te interrumpí dándote un beso apasionado, la verdad que todo de ti me hacía sentir tan enamorada, no pensé que podría existir un sentimiento tan profundo...y la noche era larga para los dos.

**FIN**


End file.
